What is love
by Ninjadragon02
Summary: Raylen wasn't loved by her family she was used and abused but when the Kranng kidnapped her along with April and her father and meets the turtles and becomes friends with them she fines this as an exit from her normal life. Sorry my story with probably stink but i had an idea and so i decided to write it also this is my first one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Raylen meets the turtles

My alarm clock blared in my ears telling me to wake up, i roll over and pick my alarm clock up and throw it against the wall. I smile and get up for school, I have 3 sisters who are nothing like me but were sappose to be related. My oldest sister Leann is a famous singer and shes 22 she has beautiful blonde hair like our mom and dad blue eyes like our mom and is our parents perfected daughter and favorite, My 1st youngest sister Diann is 12 and is smarter than me mostly because i have trouble with school, i'm dislectec, she has blonde hair as well but brown eyes like our father and my parents are pround of her because of her grades and is their second favorite, my youngest sister Maylin is 6 and has ADHD and is always happy and my parents love that she's never sad she once again has blonde hair and blue eyes along with freackles she's my parents 3rd favorite. Then theirs me Raylen i'm 14 turning 15 and have 2 friends my camra and my paint brushes i have family problems and my parents hate me exspesaly my dad the main reason is on how i look, I have Midnight black hair and green eyes my hair is wavy he thinks my mom slept around with some other guy. Also i do things behind my parents, like for the facted i've been taking Ninjisu for the past 12 years and my wepon is the bow and arrow or on rare acation other wepons. When i'm not using my bow and arrows i like the bo staff i love wooded wepons.

Tonight i'm going out to get away from my parents for a few hours, this is the 12th year in a row they forgot my birthday and i was mad and really upset. I walked out my room to see Leann is over and sitting on the couch and Maylin was sitting on her lap and Diann was acting like a cow and my sister are trying to guess.

"cow" i say and i get yelled at by Leann

"oh come on Rilley we were trying to guess not you" she said

"frist of all my name is Raylen and i wanted to play" i said in a calm voice but in the inside my heart hurt. Maylin got off of Leann and ran to her room

"see you made her upset Rilley" Leann said still sitting on the counch i feel tears threaten my eyes so i close them i hear a door open and see Maylin with something in her hand she walked over to me i lowered down to her height and smile Maylin was the only one who i could truly love my name was the first word she said and i was the one their with her all the time when Leann wasn't over i was their for her first step and her First word i helped her throw her tooth pain.

"hi sweety i'm sorry i upset you" i said she shook her head and handed me the card i looed at it, the front said happy birthday Raylen i opened it and saw she drew a picture of me and her in it, and we were eating ice cream. I looked back at her

"thank you pumpkin" i said at least someone remebered i hugged her

"Rilley take your filfthey hands off my daughter" my dad yelled he pulled my hair and i let go of Maylin my dad dragged me to my room by my hair i heard Maylin cry and Leann trying to confernt her. My dad slamed the door and looked it he turned back to me. "don't" he said and pulled my hair again "you" he grabbed it even tighter "ever" he slapped me across the face 8 times "touch" he slamed my hand off my bed board"my" and punched me in my arm and face i was laying on the ground now my back facing him "little" he grabbed my hair and arms and pulled my head back and my arm hard up to my shoulder blade "girl" he throw me againist the wall and kept bashing my head against it till my mom called to him he slapped me one more time then left i lay on the floor with a pounding head ack and a hurt face i cryed really hard without maing a sound i got up grabbed a satual and palaced my camra my paint brushes some pencials and paper in it i put on some make up to hide the burises that were forming fast and cleaned my new wounds.

I walked out of my room and saw my family watching a movie execpt for Diann and Maylin who i think went to school. I walk to the kitchen and grab some carrots and cut them up into little square pieces. I put them in a little bowl with a cover and walk out of the house. I saw Maylin waiting for me out side i gave her the carrots and walked her to her bus stop her bus came 2 minuites later.

"bye pumpkin remember eat the carrots" i said and hugged her she ran onto the bus it drove away and i started walking to school. I made it to school 15 minuites later i walked in and began my dad. My first class was science with , my second class was Ela with Mrs. Barnett then Lunch which i didn't eat i just drew a cartoon bunny and i got it finished before lunch was over, my thrid class is Social studies and Math with Mrs. Buggly and lastly art which is my favorite class. Then school was over i found out i failed my science test, and my Math test which i stayed up all night to study for the both of them. I went to Ninjisu training after school which took 3 hours and it was now 6:00 it would be dark soon. My mom texted me tonight shopping list sinice i'm the only one with a job i have to pay i'm fine with it because if it wasn't for me my sister's would die and those two are my world. I finish Ninjisu training and I walk to the grocery store and 1 hour later i walk out it's dark out i walk home with the groceys and turn the corner i see a van pull into an alley way and guys that look all the same i keep walking but some of them walk up to me and try to grab me i ended up dropping my groceys and backing up i search my self for any kind of wepon nothing i look over and see a broom in an alley i ran over to it and took off the broom part so i could have the stick part. The guys kept coming i spun the stick and went to hit one of them but he grabbed it and tried to spin me but i had a released my grip and did 3 backhandsprings which hurt my back and head from the thing that happen this morning.

i heard a scream and turn to see something i didn't expected a giant turtle with a purple mask and a red headed girl i think i've seen her from somewhere. Something grabbed me from behind and squeashed me really tight i got thrown into a van next to a man and then the girl came in she looked out of the van window. We were silent then the Van stopped and we got put into the same room thing that glowed purpleish pink. I sat on one side they sat on the other we sat for awhile.

"whats your name" the girl asked

"Raylen with an E not and I" I said "You"

"April" she answered " and this is my dad"

"Kirby" he said and reached out a hand i smiled an took it

"nice to meet you" i said we sat once again in silence until April got up and walked to the door and pounded on it.

"hey you can't keep us in here like this we know our rights" she said

"i don't think they care about that April" Kirby said

"we can't just sit here we got to do something" April said

"like what" asked Kirby and April got a look on her face like she was thinking then got an idea she told her dad what it was i just sat their.

"oh my stomach the pain is unbarable" April said i rolled my eyes because the guy open the door Kirby tried to sneak up behind the guy but got caught so April jumped on the guy and tried many things but the guy wouldn't budge i laughed he walked toward Kirby and Kirby stepped in the guy grabbed April and took her off him. then closed the door and walked away.

"well I guess we can just sit here" April said then she looked at me and i was still laughing "why didn't you help"

"wheres the fun in that" i asked April rolled her eyes. I layed down on the floor and looked up i remebered that i still had my stuff on me so i sat up and started to draw the turtle with the purple mask giving his hand to April to help her up i'm really good at drawing it's like i was born to do it and i don't like cloring things i draw in i think it messes up the drawing. I was almost finish when i heard an alarm go off i look around.

"we found them" someone said i stood up and put the drawing in my satual

"we'll hold them off you pick the lock" another voice said i see the face of the first voice and see that he was the purple masked turtle i was drawing and relize he has a missing tooth.

"don't worry i'll have you out of their in a second" he said i smiled

"ok giant lizard thing" April said

"turtle actualy" me and him said

"i'm i'm donatello" he said

"April" April said

"wow thats a pretty " Donatello said then a blue masked turtle kinda pushed him into the glass

"the lock donnie" he said he was the second voice i heard

"oh right sorry" Donnie said then went to pick the lock i sat back down and continued my drawing

"Not to rush you but hurry up" April said

"hey you think it's easy trying to pick a lock with these hands" He said

"sorry" April said i sat back down i heard stabbing noises which made me stop my drawing and put it back away the door behind us opened and grabbed us and once the front door opened we were gone April shouted no and then we were walking out and toward a helacopter which was a little while away. We continued walking i heard one of the turtles a different voice this time shouting.

"don't let it touch me don't let it touch me ahh it touch me" i laughed and tried to look behind me but i couldn't see past this stupid Alien the helacopter started i saw Donnie land on the step thinging behind us Donnie got onto the helacopter pad used his bo staff to throw him in the air and he grabbed the bottom of the helacopter and he hung on one of the aliens started shooting at him Donnie did some Kind of move and put a shrikin in one of the aliens metal head and throw him over board as the alien was going down he was shooting at the helacopter which made me and April fall out i fell right down and April grabbed something then april let go i landed ont he ground on my feet into a roll then back on my feet i saw what Donnie did to save April and my mouth was wide open i jumped down after him and was standing next to April we ran to the place where the other turtles were.

"what are they doing their leading him straight toward that power generater thats incradably stupid or brilliant or, or both" Donnie said looking at us for the last one April looked at me and i looked at her i shrugged my shoulders i saw the blue masked turtle wave his butt at the alien guys i laughed. Belive it or not but this is the best birthday i've had in years. I smiled. The giant weed thing blew up and the other turtles ran toward us The blue masked turtle grabbed April shoulder to tell her lets go and i just went to. A little while later we were at Aprils aunts place which was right above my place so, cool. We were sitting on Aprils balconie.

"are you sure you two will be alright" Donnie asked i answered first

"yeah i been through worse" i said

"i guess my aunt says i can stay here as long as i want but i'll be alot better when i track down the creeps that took my dad" April said

"won't the police help" leo asked on our way here i learn't their names i decided to continue my drawing.

"funny thing when you tell them your dad was kidnapped by aien brains in robot boddies they don't take you all that seriouly" said April

"i hear that" Mikey said he saw me drawing and leaned over "whacha drawing"

"nothing" I answered and was almost finished but i was now draawing donnies mask i looked at Mikey "if i show you will you keep your mouth shut" he noded i showed him and his eyes went wide "don't judge" i say and continue i look over to see Donnie blushing really bad yeah another drawing idea after i finish this one. Donnie waved to me and April so we waved back. i waved to april and said bye and went to the store and got food again i walked home again and saw Leann still here wide awake with Maylin and Diann feeding them sugar and watching inaproprite shows i get up and turn of the tv before one of the girls could take their bra off i sighed as i made it intime.

"What do you think your doing Rilley" Leann said getting up and looking me in my face

"You are letting under aged kids watch an inaproprate movie feeding them sugar and keeping them up past their bed time" i said to Leann who just walked away to the Kitchen i look at the girls "Time for bed girls" i say the both say awww "you got school in the morning" they walk to their room i pick up the house and before i head to bed i watch the news

"a report of get this Ninjas in new york don't belive me after residents reported a desterbence the police recovered this" it showed a picture of a shrikien i smiled "for chanel 6 news this is charles chaing o'brien gambe saying hiya" i turned off the tv and went to my room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: temper

I woke up to yelling so i got up got dressed and walked out to see my entire family playing monapaly. I roll my eyes and walk in the Kitchen and cut up and 3 apple into 4ths i put them in a little bowl. I walk out of the Kitchen and take a deep breath.

"Maylin, Diann time to head to school" i say my dad gets up and yells at me for interupting a game then he slapped me across my face and i banged it off the counter as i was falling from how hard the slap was. Maylin and Diann get up and grabbed their backpack i cleaned my cut and took some aspirin for my possibly concussion that i got yesterday and for today i felt something wrong with the inside i my mouth i went to the bathroom Mirror i open my mouth to see that one of my adult teeth was really loose i sigh i grab my satualand i walk outside and see April i waved to her and she waves back Diann walks alone because she wants to but Maylin walked with me and April we made it to Maylin's bus stop

"here remember eat all the slices ok" i say she nodded "love ya pumpkin" she hugs me and i hug her back then she gets on the bus and the bus drives away. Me and April walked to school and we chatted

"so how you holding up since last night" i asked she looked down

"ok i guess" she said "what about you" i shrugged

"fine been through worse and that by far had to be the most funest birthday ever" i said really happy

"yesturday was your birthday" she asked i noded "well happy late birthday" i laughed

"thanks" i say

"so how old you turn" she asked

"15" i answered

"cool" she said, we finally made it to school and i went through the frist two classes then lunch at lunch time i finished my drawing and was happy with it.

"is that me and donnie" April asked

"yeah i know its not good" i said i turned the paged and started drawing donnies face when he was blushing.

"no it is good actual its amazing i didn't know you could draw" April said i looked up from the new drawing and raise an eyebrow.

"how could you we met last night and if you notice i was drawing half the time" i said and laughed she laughed too lunch was over and i went throw the rest of my classes i was walking home with April and we were talking when i told her i had to go somewhere she said bye and i said bye back i went to Ninjisu training and once again when it finished it was 6:00 and almost dark my mom texted me tonights shopping list wow daja vu much. I got the grocrey and went home and put them away and made my family hambugers while i had a small salad with no meat or cheese or any dressings on it. I'm a vegatarian, i do eat cheese but only for pizza. i left the house and wondered the streets until i heard something on the Rooftop and saw the guys.

"hi" i say and walk next to Leo and Donnie

"hey" Donnie said

"hi"leo said

"say it" Raph said to Mikey

"Raph be quiet" Leo says

"Not till Mikey says it" Raph said i take out my drawing and sit own near the door and continue drawing donnie blusing

"Raphael is all wise and powerful" Mikey said. Raph let go but started squishing his head

"and" Raph says

"and he's better than me in every possible way" mikey says and Raph lets go but then elbows mikeys back and slams him to the ground

"and" Raph says

"and i'm a lonely worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him cause he's so amazing and i'm a dirt clad" mikey says Raph licks his finger and puts it above Mikeys head

"and" Raph says

"and in the history of the universe theirs never been" Mikey didn't get too finish because leo cuts in

"okay enough" he says Raph gets off Mikey and Mikey lets out a breath poor kid

"were wasting our time the kranng aren't going to show up" says Raph

"have a little patients will ya" leo said

"trust me guys their gonna break into that lab tonight i have reliable Intel" said donnie

"Intel you mean April told you" Raph said

"you mean your girlfriend" Mikey said my mouth open their saying shes his girlfriend i look up from my drawing of Donnie which is almost finished

"she not my girlfriend Mikey she's a girl whose a friend whose dad got kidnapped by the same Aliens who are gonna break into that lab and were gonna stop them" Donnie said

"or well sit out on a cold roof all night for no reason" said Raph the door open next to me and a very ungly fat man stepped out i walked next to the turtles

"what the heck's going on up here" said some ugly fat guy "what are ya playing dress up"

"No sir we were just" before the blue masked turtle could finish

"which one of you slimy green \ham shanks busted up my satallight dish" he yelled and asked i don't think he saw me.

"Ham shanks" Raph Yelled

"i don't even know what that means" said Donnie

"me neither but i don't like it" Raph said reaching for his Weapon i curled my hand into a fist

"lets go" leo said Raph started walking away i stayed for a second then started walkign away

"thats right you spineless cream puffs listen to your mommy" the fat guy said Raph stopped dead in out track and i'm pretty sure Raph was getting mad

"Hey watch it buddy" said Raph and pulled out his weapon and

"oh no i didn't know you had salad tongs "

"Salad Tongs" Raph charged forward but leo held him back by the arms

"i'm not gonna take this from some greasy pit stained slob with a comb over" Raph said

"You calling me ugly seen in the mirror lately circus freak, you want a piece of me"

"when i'm done a piece of you is all that's going to be left" Raph said leo held one arm donnie grabbed both mikey held his other arm and i was in front trying to push him back a purpleish shot came at us it almost hit me but i fell when Raph jumped back. I got back up.

"Kranng droids"leo said

"Holy taleto" said the fat guy

"way to blow our position Raph" leo said their was five Kranng driods one for each of us i didn't really have anything to fight the Kranng driod with so i had to use my fist i dodged the shoots and tripped him he went into the air i jumped up fast and swug him toward the other driods.

"Keep going kung fu frogs and little girl this is pure gold" said the Fat man

"there/were not frogs you idiot" said me and Raph

"yeah and it's not kung fu it's an ancient Japanese battle art" said Donnie i chuckled under my breath so he wouldn't hear me.

"guys he got us on video" leo said Raph growled

"not for long he doesn't" Raph said Raph charged forward and bumped his head on the door

"haha i'm gonna make a fouten off of this" the fat man said

"Firetruck on root 30 seconds" Donnie said

"lets move" said Leo

"wait we have to find this guy and break his phone and his face" Raph said i looked at him he started going home so i followed I layed on a roof because i saw them go into the alley i saw leo holding the Manhole cover

"can i come i got no where to be" i asked

"sure" he said i did a flip off the roof and landed on the ground i went in the sewers and leo came afterward we walked to somewhere they went inside i followed their was a giant Rat who walked up to me

"what is your name" the giant rat asked

"Raylen but please call me Ray" i said and bowed to him "what should i call you"

"Master Splinter" he said the boys told him about Raph alerting the Kranng and getting caught on video he told me to kneel with his sons. The order went Raph,Mikey, me, Donnie, and Leo

"Not only did Rapheal alert the Kranng but you got caught on video" Master splinter said

"sensia he was the angrest natsyest guy you've ever met" Raph said

"except for you" Mikey said Raph hit him behind the head "ow"

"you should've heard the insults this guy was throwing at us they were so insulting" Raph said

"oh i did not relize he said mean things of course you had no choice but to jeperdize your mission" Master Splinter said

"burn" Mikey said to Raph

"you are Ninjas you work in the shadows in secret this becomes difficult if their proof of your existents in high definition" Master Splinter said he turned to me "do you do Ninjisu" i nodded "same goes to you if you get caught with them they might lock you up for being around something so dangerous" i nodded

"look we know where this guy lives all we need to do is find him and shake him till the tape pops out" Raph said

"oh their no tape video phones use flash memory" Donnie said me and Mikey smiled at him and he would've went on if raph didn't growl.

"Anger is self destructive" Master Splinter said

"i always thought it was others destructive" Raph said i looked at him

"Raphael stand up" Master Splinter said

"ooh somebody in trouble" Mikey said

"into the dojo" Master Splinter said

"even me" i ask he nods he hands me MIkey, Leo, and Donnie bows with tiny plunger arrows.

"hajama" Their sensia said Mikey shot first then Leo then Donnie then me "Yama Again except this time Leonardo Donatello Michelangelo and Raylen insulted Raphael" Their sensia said

"wait insult him" Donnie asked

"yes" Their sensia said

"and he can't fight back" asked Donnie

"No" Their sensia said

"haha i'm feeling good about this plan" Donnie said

"wait i barely know them can't i step out on this one" i asked Master splinter nodded i stepped out and watch.

"hajama" Master Splinter said

"you move like a bloted buffalo" MIkey said and let go of his arrow

"i do not" said Raph

"and your always wining poor me no one understands me" Leo said

"well you don't understa" Raph said but got shot

"You don't keep your back straight when doing omote kote gyaku" Donnie said "and your ungly" i laughed.

"and gassy" said Mikey and shot his arrow

"stop it" Raph said

"aww you talk so tough but inside your just a scared liitle babbie" said leo and shot

"who needs his bottle" said Donnie i laughed at that

"and his diaper changed" said Mikey i continued to laugh

"aww whats the matter raph gonna cry" asked Leo

"i'm not gonna cry" said Raph

"ahh i wish this moment could last forever" said Mikey

"you know what forget this is stupid" Raph said

"aww it didn't" Mikey said Raph walked to Master Splinter

"nenocursation is the ablity to endoor insults with paitents and humility you can not be a true until you master it" Master Splinter said two tiny plunger arrows pop off Raphs head and Mikey laughed i placed my bow and arrow down as thing started getting dissy "understood"

"hia sensia" Raph said

"you must get that video back using reason not force" Master Splinter said

"well i got to head home bye guys" i said they all said bye. I walk into my apartment to see the same thing "bed" i yell Maylin and Diann automadicaly went to their room and went to bed i cleaned up alittle then headed to bed. I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me i open my eyes to see my mom i sat up."what" i asked

"in a month is your dads birthday and i need fifty bucks to get him a present" she said my moms nice to me sometimes but she just sees me as a cash machine i grabbed fifty bucks out of my dresser draw and gave to her she satarted walking out "oh and you need to go somewhere for a few months were all going on a vacation and we forgot your ticket so yeah bye" she said i smiled things are looking up for me. I walked out of the house with my satual and headed to work. I work at a Icecream shop. when I was done it was night time and i went to find the guys knowing they would be out now i looked around i saw them fighting the Kranng Leo got thrown near me

"can i help" i asked

"sure if you can hold off by yourself" he said and went back into action i smiled a Kranng droid shot at me i dodge them and tripped him I heard Raph yell at the fat man. I lost concentraction and when i looked back at the Kranng he hit me with his gun in the mouth i fell down and spit. Their was blood and my tooth. I turned around and punched the Kranng a lot of times he fell i saw Leo being kicked by Kranng my blood was boiling and i had an instant to just punch the air i did and fire shot out it hit the Kranng droid my eyes widen the guys ran after the van something happen to my hair and i saw the tips turn to fire and it surrounded me then it went away my clothing changed i was in a tight black leather pants and a tight red shirt and knee hight black leather boots with heels my hair had red stripes in it and in a tight bun I picked up my hands to see the nails were painted red and i had black elbow length gloves showing my fingers i blinked what just happen i felt something on my sides i picked them up to see they were weapons well more like fans. I also felt something on my neck and saw a necklace with a fire charm on it i open it to see a man that looked like me black hair but brown eyes almost amber colored, wait a second, this is the necklace i lost 12 years ago on the same day I started Ningisu. I saw Raph get thrown out of the van and hit his brothers i made a "thats got to hurt" face. I ran to them and saw i had no trouble running in heels. Leo was yelling at Raph.

"again technalcaly it's a flash" Donnie started when i made it over their

"not now" Leo said Donnie looked at the ground then he saw something and followed it i looked at mikey and he looked at me then followed i saw what Donnie saw the trucks leacking

"look the trucks leacking" Donnie said

"alright we can follow the trail to their hide out" Leo said

"and then we'll bash some bots" Raph said leo looked at him "what"

"we are going to bash some bots you are going home" Leo said

"what are you kidding come on guys are we going to let leo power troop like this" Raph asked Donnie looked at mikey then me then back at Raph

"I think leos right" Donnie said

"you got to control your temper until then we just can't trust you" Leo said and walked away Donnie followed

"sorry Raph" Mikey said i stayed and stared at Raph then slowly walked away i heard Raph throw his Sias to the ground we continued going.

"whats up with the outfit" Leo asked

"a new look" i said and smiled i didn't want to tell them what just happen. he laughed "what "

"your tooth is missing" he practicaly yelled both leo and donnie stopped i smiled they laughed to

"oh so donnie can have a missing tooth and i can't" i said "thats wonderful" i kept on walking so did the others.

"were here" Donnie said

"are we really going to do this without Raph" Mikey asked

"we can handly it" Leo said

"i don't know just feels like somethings missing" Mikey said leo hit him "ow thanks"

"happy to help lets go" leo said we ran the same way we came we climbed up a building and the heels made it easier to climb we jumped down stairs and finally we just walked. Leo was in front then me then Mikey then Donnie.

"spiders" Mikey said like he was afraid "ow" mikey said i turned around "you don't have to keep doing that"

"their was a spider on yea" Donnie said

"well theirs a spider on you to" Mikey said Donnie cheacked his arms and mikey attacked him and hit his head i laughed

"hey" Leo said Mikey stopped hitting donnie and i stopped laughing "shh" mikey got off Donnie then threaten to hit him again donnie backed up thenmikey walked away and donnie sighed we arrived to a big space and saw the fat guy the Kranng surrounded each others mikey used something to pull the fat guy toward us. "were gonna get you outa here"

"what about my phone" the fat man yelled

"shh" Leo said and Donnie shook his head i heard a meow and a midnight black cat was rubbing against my leg i bent down and pet i must of gotten lost in the cat because before i knew it the Kranng we shooting at us i saw the fat guy trying to get his phone but leo kicked it under a thing of mutagan. i ran over their at the same time the fat guy got his phone i stood their under the mutagen the mutangen fell on me and the fat guy. i heard the guy scream and i did too i felt my body change i heard my clothing rip i blicked and saw the fat guy was a spider i saw a mirror and saw i was a mutan cat i was in disbelife i didn't know what to do i stood their i saw that i was naked well i had fur but you could see where everything on a human was sappose to be but covered with fur black fur i put my head down hair came down i felt my head and felt earscat ears and hair that curled in and it was neck length my eyes were still green but brighter i smiled now i don't have to go home i turned and saw a tail i moved it . i saw my neckace on the ground i put it on and i heard music surround me so i started singing

"you can dance like Beyonce, you can shake like sharkia. Cause your brave, yeah your fearless, and your beautiful your beautiful. so whine like Rihanna go and pose like madonna Cause your brave, yeah your honest , and your beautiful, your beautiful" i sounded beautiful also i saw i was wearing a purple body suit with black heel boots and my hair had red stripes in it i saw the fans on the side of me i smiled the music was still surrounding me i never felt so confident i also felt a staff behind me "you can dance like Beyonce, you can shake like sharkia. Cause your brave, yeah your fearless, and your beautiful your beautiful. so whine like Rihanna go and pose like madonna Cause your brave, yeah your honest , and your beautiful, your beautiful" i sang the last part when their was barly any music and the song ended. The song ended i stepped out of my spot and saw Raph jump down i look down to see the spider spit and the guys fell i jumped down and hid i held my necklace and whispered "come on you can do it" i closed my eyes i turned and stood in the open i ran but tripped into a hole because of my new tail i closed my eyes my back was facing the ground i felt someone catch me i open my eyes and i saw Donnie but i saw hearts around him he smiled

"is that you Ray" he asked then his smile dissapered and set me down i nodded

"thanks" i said

"no promblem" he said he looked sad

"you know you have a problem of saving girls right" i said he just laughed he ran with his brothers to fight i couldn't help but look at him the spider ran off we all followed i needed help because of my new formed really messed up my skills even though i was the same height i was. we saw the spider jump away

"i know a nice black widow that'd be great for him" Donnie said and rested his bo Satff on his shoulder. i smiled i can't belive it took me to be a mutant to fall for him i'm so mean.

"good work Raph i just want to say" Leo started

"you don't have to apalogies" Raph said leo thought for a second

"i wasn't going to" leo said

"oh good" Raph said

"yeah Raph not bad for a blotted buffaloe" Mikey said and walked away Raph got angry then smiled "okay Raphs all wise and powerdful"

"and" Raph said

"and he's better than me in every possiable way" mikey shouted Leo and Donnie smiled i laughed

"so what are you going to do now" Donnie asked him and his brothers looked at me

"whose she" Raph asked i smiled and put my hands on my hips

"Ray" Donnie said he looked back at me

"live a happy life i guess i mean this is life a second chance on my life a total redo" i answered his question

"but where are you going to go" Leo asked i smiled showing my new missing tooth his eyes widen "one second" he said and him and his brothers talked about it i saw it was a full moon so i stood on the higest part of the building and looked at it.

"Ray" Donnie asked i looked down to see them looking around

"present" i said the looked up

"you can come with us as long as you don't try to attacked Master Splinter" Mikey said i laughed

"i'll try not to" i said and we went to the nearest Man hole and got in i smiled we entered the lair "i can't wait a redo on life maybe this time it will be different a new family I've never been so happy in my life" i ran around the lair I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders i couldn't stop jumping around i turned around and saw Master Splinter i smiled

"my sons have informed me that you wish to stay with us" he said

"if that's ok with you" i said

"yes" he said i couldn't help but hug him i cried to

"thank you" i said he patted my back i released and wiped my eyes he walked away the boys look at me so where do i stay i said mikey smiled

"follow me" he said so i did he showed me to me to a room that was empty and was dirty i held my necklace

"redecorate" i said it shined a bright blue light and the same song as before played soon it stopped and the entire room was filled with my stuff in my old room but in much better shape i smiled turned to see mikey with wide eyes

"how did you do that" he said

"this necklace" i said i yawned "well i'm gonna hit the hay see you tomorrow" i said and hugged him he hugged back we let go i was about to close the door

"wait how old are you" he asked

"15 when we first met was my birthday and the best i had in days" i said he smiled "goodnight" i closed the door i leaned against the door and smiled i layed down in bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Mikey's friend

i woke up this morning to no yelling no one hitting me awake i woke up happy for once in my life i smiled. I got out of bed to see the guys up watching tv.

"hello did anyone else have a wonderful sleep" i asked and sat down with them they looked at me

"we've might have only ever seen you for three days but your never really happy" Leo said

"trust me you wouldn't be happy if you got beat because your different every day then yeah you'd be sad to" i said still with a smile

"you got beat" Donnie asked

"yes" i said

"why are you just telling me-us" Leo asked i laughed

"i found that being mutated is a new start for me so that's the past" i said "please look to the future which for me is with you guys" i said and hugged the nearest turtle next's to me which was Raph his brother laughed at him i looked at him "hi" i said and smiled and let go

"your acting like a little six year old" Raph said i laughed

"no i'm acting like myself well how i act when i'm happy" i said we were silent

"show them what your necklace can do" Mikey said

"ok" i said i stood up i held it "no gravity" all of them started flying along with the stuff "gravity back" i said and they fell but landed on their feet they looked at me

"that's so cool" Raph said

"awesome" Donnie said

"Amazing" Leo said

"what happen to the gravity" Master splinter came in and said

"my necklace" i said he walked over and looked at it he opened it his eyes widen and looked at me "what" i asked

"is this your father" he asked

"i don't know i never met my real father" i said and looked down he closed it

"follow me" he said so i did "be happen you never met him" he said as we made it to the

"why" i asked

"do you know someone by the name Oroku saki" he said i tried thinking

"no" i said he told me a story about Oroku saki or now known as the shredder learning about him i didn't want to meet him by the time he was done explaining and answering my questions it was night time. "thank you Master Splinter" i said and walked out to see the guys getting ready "can i come" i asked they nodded i smiled i ran with them on the rooftop jumping from rooftop to rooftop Donnie jumped and did a flip and landed on the other side i was behind him and i stopped even though it was one flip it was still cool mikey jumped off the water tower and did a flip in the air Leo and Raph stopped next to me

"top that turtle chucks" Mikey said i laughed

"alright guys" Leo said he walked back and did some flips and landed on the other side did another flip and then landed Raph charged forward and charged into them. he knocked down i saw something in a black suit look at the guys then turn away

"are you coming" Donnie asked they all got up and looked at me i tried thinking of something i could do

"i am but i'm not gong do something like leo" i said

"go ahead and do your best" leo said i smiled

"ok" i said i backed up and when i was far enough i ran forward i did a cartwheel round off the round off landed on the end of the building then i pushed off the end of the building and did a back flip and landed on my feet i ran to the side of the building where i saw that guy the guys followed a different sound i didn't get to see what but i found the other guys they were watching the guys they soon attacked i saw a guy in somewhat armor i threw a fan at him he caught it and looked at me we fought he was stronger than me he eventually threw me down i passed out but i know someone caught me i woke up a little while later and saw i was in my room so i walked to the living room i saw Raph doing push ups mikey sitting on the bean bag reading something April reading something she doesn't know i'm a cat i saw Donnie on his laptop i walked over to him and sat down he looked over at me then back at the labtop then back at me

"how you feeling" he asked and sounding worry

"good" i said

"oh i wish me and Chris Bradford were friends" Mikey said

"mikey you already have a human friend" April said mikey looked at her "me and Ray" she said

"April you don't count we saved your life you have to like us and Rays a mutant cat now see" he said and pointed at me April looked i waved

"Ray" April said i smiled

"in the fur" i said

"to bad theirs no place for freaks to meet people where no one can see how hideous they are" Raph said

"Wait their is the internet Donnie can i see your laptop" April asked i looked at Donnie's Laptop and saw a picture of April i laughed

"sure just a sec" Donnie said then turned it away from the pic and walked to April and gave her his laptop he looked nervous to sit next to her.

"check it out it's a site where you can make friends with anybody online" April said Mikey pushed her away but held onto the laptop

"sweet" Mikey said and started typing "oh Chris Bradford on here he'll be my first friend" mikey typed in some letters and

"mikey people don't always respond immediately and sometimes they do" April said

"no way Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship" Mikey said and hugged April, Donnie's face was priceless "thanks April" he throw the Laptop into the air

"where you going" Donnie said he then dived for the laptop making me laugh.

"to hang out with my friend Chris Bradford" mikey said walking away.

"this guys famous he probably has millions of "friends" April said

"and guess whose number 5,286" mikey asked

"you" me and April asked

"Daniel re mares and i right next to him later" mikey said

"wait i'm coming" i said and chased after him i saw him already lifting the manhole cover he saw me and smiled

"you coming to" he asked i nodded and smiled we went and saw Chris in an alley way so Mikey jumped down and i was behind him

"what up hey i'm" Mikey started but chris throw a shriken at him almost hitting me "i'm being attacked by Chris Bradford" as one was going toward his face "this is so cool" me and him kept dodging them "no wait were friends" Mikey blocked himself i got ready for more

"what" Chris asked

"were online friends you accepted me remember" Mikey said

"of course nice to meet you" Chris said now that he's not attacking us he's kinda cute he reach out his hand to mikey and mikey shook it he pulled back his hand he then reached his hand out to me i shook it

"i'm Raylen" i said he smiled at me

"your quite beautiful for a mutant" he said if you could see throw my fur you could tell i was blushing. "won't you come in" he asked me and mikey went in i looked around.

"pretty place" i said i looked at him.

"not as pretty as you" he said i blushed again him and Mikey talked well mostly mikey. He kept giving me comments on how pretty i was i was actually falling for him. When we left he gave me a bracelet. i have no clue why i loved it but the day passed and the next night came now were sitting on a roof i was sitting next to Leo and Donnie who were standing i was looking at the bracelet it was diamond

"um Ray you okay" Donnie asked i looked at him i stood up

"just looking at my new bracelet" i said "Chris gave it to me" i showed it to him he didn't seem like he liked it "leo look at my bracelet chris gave me" i told him he looked at it he didn't seem to like it either

"you just can't admit you were the r word" Mikey said "wrong" mikey said

"i'm not wrong" raph said

"oh yeah if you don't want to talk about my new friend i've got to other brothers who do" mikey said i walked over to raph

"look at the bracelet Chris gave me" he looked at it and seemed like he didn't like it either "why don't you guys like it" i asked

"probably because it came from Chris" he said we left and went home the next day me and went to Chris's who was punching a punching bag

"theirs my best buddie in the whole world" Mikey said

"Michelangelo, mikey, the big M,how you doing buddie" chris asked Mikey

"i'm stupendous Chris Chrissy b i got to work on your nickname oh rad brad" Mikey said chris turned to me

"ray my darling how have you been" he said and kissed my paw which by the way isn't fluffy my fur is flat. i blushed " i see your still wearing your bracelet" he said

"I've been good and yes i never take it off" i told him he turned around and took out a necklace he gave it to me and helped me put it on my neck he looked at me and Mikey.

"you know i was thinking how were such good friends and a couple yet i know so little about you two" he said

"you think were close friends" mikey asked

"you think were a couple" i asked holding my original necklace

"of course" he said to mikey and me i smiled and so did mikey "now tell me everything about you"

"well were should i start oh i named all six of my toes" Mikey said

"oh how interesting" Chris said

"There's Stubby and Joey nails" Mikey said

"Oh, that's that that's fascinating But I was thinking more about your impressive ninjitsu must have an incredible sensei." asked Chris

"Oh, he is the meet the stinky triplets!" MIkey said i laughed

"Ugh okay! Who's hungry?"

"Me!" me and mikey said "I want pizza! Do you like pizza?" mikey asked alone

"Yeah, sure." Chris said

"Whoa. We have so much in common." mikey said hugging him we walked out Chris put his arm around me i smiled. soon we were sitting on a bill board eating pizza

"isn't this great blue skies pizza just a couple of dudes and his girlfriend just hanging" Mikey said i laughed

"yeah great" chris said "Since we've gotten so close, maybe you could tell me a little more about your brothers"

"Oh oh, , they're good dudes. But sometimes I don't think they respect me." Mikey said eating his Pizza"

"Uh, I can't imagine why." he said he looked at me placed his hand and mine "what can you tell me about them"

"um Their cool but Donnie's the coolest out of them all no offense mikey" i said

"none taken" he said eating his pizza we headed back to Chris's dojo i was talking to chris

" at that katana! That looks old." MIkey said

"Yes, yes, it's over 400 years old. But getting back to your sensei" chris said

"Look, Rad-Brad, I'd love to tell you, but there's just some things I have to keep secret."mikey said taking the cover off the Katana and started swinging it and Chris tried to get it eventually he did

"But we're friends share their secrets, don't they?" Chris said

"Are you saying you're going to show me your secret kata, "the death dragon?" Mikey asked

"Tell you a show of trust and friendship, I will teach you the death dragon." Chris said

"All right!" Mikey said

"But you have two swear not to show it to anyone. i mean not that my darling flower would" chris said

"I promise I won't show a soul. "me and mikey said he showed us and we had to head home MIkey showed the guys the death dragon i rolled my eyes. i din't pay attention. i was looking at my necklace

"where'd you get that one" Donnie asked

"my boyfriend" i said his eyes widen

"ray i hate to tell you this but i think Chris is using you to get to us or sensia" he said i looked at him i was mad

"no he loves me" i said

"Ray he might not i'm just saying it's a possibility" he said

"ray come on Chris wants to get together" Mikey said i looked at Donnie and shook my head and followed Mikey

With Raph Leo and Donnie no one prov

leo was trying to do the death dragon on Raph but he couldn't get it Donnie was their but thinking.

"not quite" Raph said after Leo tried again.

"wait i think i got it"leo said this time he actually did it.

"where did you learn that" Master splinter yelled

"mikey learned it from his new friend" Leo said

"who also happens to be Raylen boyfriend" Donnie said

"the man who taught him that kata is no friend it comes from the shredder" Master splinter said

"shredder" Donnie said

"you mean Bradford is one of his students" Leo said

"he must be" Master Splinter said

"so Bradford is just pretending to date Raylen and be mikeys friend to get to you" leo said

"oh what a relief everything makes sense again those two are in trouble" Raph said

MIkey and Raylen her prov

`we made it to Chris's dojo and it was dark

"rad brad hello" MIkey asked "raddy braddy you plan us a surprise party" mikey asked i laughed i had a feeling something was behind me and saw the same guy who i fought with and another guy who Mikey backed up into "tell me what you've done with Chris or you guys are in serious" mikey didn't get to finish the same guy that attacked us the night before did it again Mikey fought him i fought the other dude

"haven't you two figured out who i am" the guy said the guy i was fighting kicked me near mikey

"should we have" me and mikey said mikey fought the guy a little until he kicked me and mikey to the other side

"we've already met face to face" the guy said

"no it can't be your the guy with the cat" Mikey asked

"who" i asked mikey

"you fool" the guy took off his mask and it turned out to be Chris he tied mikey up on the ground but took me with him he turned out the lights. we sat on the roof i looked away from him he didn't tie up my arms or legs at all i sat with my knees to my chest tears slowly going down my cheeks i felt someone grab me and we went in the sewer the other guy held me by the hair but i was already hurt. As we were walking foot soldiers started to disappear i still had tears rolling down my cheeks . eventually it was just me the black guy and Chris the guy lit something and still held my hair he held up the light to see all the foot soldiers tied up

"show your faces" the guy said leo and Raph came in from the sewer thing below us and Mikey and Donnie came behind us.

"they've trapped us" the guy said

"take them down" Chris said the guy throw me to the wall and my world went black. when i came to i had an ice pack on my head and i saw i still had the bracelet and necklace that Chris gave me still on i walked out to see the Raph Leo and Donnie eating pizza i took off the bracelet and the necklace i held my original

"desiagrate" i said and the bracelet and necklace burned to ashes i sat down on the couch i smiled at the boys Donnie looked at me then away "i'm sorry i flipped on you earlier Donnie you were right i guess i just thought someone could love me." i said he stood up and sat next to me.

"if someone can look past what you are and see you for who you really are then you know you know they actual love you" he said i looked at him and smiled i hugged him

"thanks Donnie" i said he hugged me back we stopped hugging he walked to his lab then came back

"here i made this for you i know it's not fancy" he said he gave it to me it was a bracelet with four different color red blue purple and orange charms i opened them and saw a picture of each of them in their same color. i was to busy looking at the bracelet to realize Donnie continued talking i stood up and hugged him again and he hugged me back

"thank you Donnie" i said i went to my room even though i just woke up i was tired i looked at the bracelet and put it on i guess i still and always will have my number one crush be on Donnie. I fell asleep.

In the living room no ones prov

"what did you give her" Raph asked Donnie

"a bracelet" he answered

"i thought you like April" Raph said Donnie stiffen

"well yeah but i kinda maybe sorta" Donnie said

"you like both don't you" Leo asked Donnie didn't answer everyone laughed

back in rays room her prov

i heard laughing so i got out of bed and walked out to see Leo Raph and Mikey laughing a donnie i grabbed my oringinal neaklece

"Mikey Raph and Leo stop laughing" i said into it they stopped "jump up and down" they did Donnie looked behind him to see me "fall asleep" they did except Donnie i let go of the neaklace and then grabbed it again "two markers" i said it gave me two markers i let go of the neaklace and walked to Donnie handed him a marker he seemed confused "well Mustages aren't gonna draw themselves" i said he smiled we stayed up half the night drawing on his brothers eating popcorn or pizza that i asked for with my neaklace and watch horror or comdie movie we did alot of fun things i had an awesome time the best i had in days. "are you hanging with me so i'll get happy" i asked when we were watching a comdie he looked at me

"did it work" he asked i hugged him from the side

"definitely" i said i looked at him he smiled at me the last thing we did that night was watch a romantic comdie.


End file.
